Un Amor Diferente
by BrightDespair
Summary: Que harias si comocieras a una persona debil y de la noche a la mañana se conviertiera en el amor de tu vida, harias lo que fuera por ella? Hasta luchar con tu propia familia? GaaHina un Amor sin limites.
1. Sentir

Letra normal: Redaccion

**Negritas: dialogos**

_Cursiva: Pensamientos_

Estos personajes no me pertenecen y esta historia esta creada por mi loca mente, se que algunos dialogos no se acomodan mucho a la personalidad de los personajes pero es asi porque me gusta. Disfrutenlo y manden reviews.

**---------------------------------------------------------------**

**Un amor diferente…**

Era una tarde calurosa, estaba Hinata sentada en el jardin de su mansión viendo como su hermana y su primo entrenaban.

-**Bien Hanabi-sama es suficiente por hoy, veo que ha mejorado.**

**-Ya te dije que nada de formalidades Neji!**

**-Pero.. su padre?..**

**-Olvidate de el, es mas nisiquiera esta.**

**-Esta bien, Hanabi-chan.**

Hinata se reia de cómo se le dificultaba a su primo Neji tutear a su hermana menor, la que presuntamente era la heredera ya que Hinata no poseia la fuerza que el clan Hyuuga queria.

...............

**-Hinata-chan estas bien?-** le preguntaba el castaño

**-Hai Neji-onisan, es solo que estoy un poco aburrida, no he tenido misiones.**

Hinata sabia mentir no queria que nadie se diera cuenta de lo que le pasaba.

..

**-Hinata ven porfavor**- decia un hombre desde la mansión.

**- Hai padre, Neji-onisan conpersimo.**

**- Pase Hinata-sama**

Neji evitaba formalidades con su prima solo cuando Hiashi no estaba.

**---Oficina de Hiashi---**

**-Hinata te tengo una mision, iras a hacer guardia a la Aldea de la Arena.**

**-Pero Hiashi-sama…**

**-Si lo se, la boda pero acaso no quieres retrasarla?**

Hinata sonrió.

**-Y Tsunade-sama?**

**-Ella esta fuera por eso te lo pedi yo.**

Una sonrisa se dibujo en el rostro de la chica, su padre podia ser autoritario y a veces agresivo, pero con sus hijas era muy amable.

-**Hai Hashi-sama ire**- le dio un beso a su padre en la mejilla y se fue.

Hinata preparaba su equipaje y de repente sintio una presencia.

.............................................

**-Hina-chan!**

**-Kiba-kun que alegria volver a verte**- le dio un gran abrazo

**-Y que tal como te fue en la mision?**

**-Nada interesante, solo unos ladrones de camino, pero todo esta bien**- decia el chico perro desde la ventana.

**-Y porque haces tu equipaje?**

**-Esque mañana saldre a una mision en Suna**- dio un suspiro

**-Cuando termines alcánzame en Ichiraku si?**- beso a la chica en la mejilla y se fue.

**-Sigo creyendo que el y tu harian bonita pareja**- decia la menor de las Hyuuga

**-No digas tonterias Hanabi solo es mi amigo, mi mejor amigo**

**-Pero ya ves lo que dicen de la amistad al amor…**

**-Mejor cambiate y vamos a alcanzar a Kiba en Ichiraku si?**

**-Hai Hinata-neechan**

Hanabi termino de cambiarse y siguió a Hinata por las calles de Konoha, pocas veces admiraba la belleza de la villa.

.....................

**---Ichiraku---**

Se encontraban Naruto, Sakura, Sasuke, Kiba y Sai.

**-Hinata por aquí!-** gritaba el rubio con entusiasmo

**-Callate Naruto!!-** decia la pelirrosa mientras lo golpeaba

**-Sakura-chan** (T__T)

**-Baka** – decia el Uchiha

**-Ya basta chicos, Hinata ven**.- Kiba levantaba su mano.

**-Pense que solo seriamos tu y yo.**- se sonrojo al ver a Naruto.

**-Y yo que neechan?**

**-Perdona Hanabi-chan.**

Ya que estaban todos comenzaron.

**-Itadakimasu!-**

Comieron ramen, todos platicaban y reian y algunos veian a Naruto como comia rapidamente ya llevaba dos boles de pasta e iba por mas; Sasuke y Sakura conversaban y a el se le notaba un ligero sonrojo, Sai peleaba con Naruto y Kiba solo se reia.

**-Hinata-chan porque son tan raros tus amigos?**

**-Hanabi que cosas dices jajaja.**

………………

.

.

.

.

.

.

………………..

**---La Arena---**

**-Kazakage-sama, se me ha informado que los ninjas de Konoha vendran a hacer guardia para el baile que se lleva...**

**-Quienes vendran?-** decia el chico de cabellos rojos.

**-Bueno seran Uzumaki Naruto, Uchiha Sasuke, Haruno Sakura, Hyuuga Neji, Tenten y Hyuuga Hinata, pero después vendran mas.**

_-Hyuuga Hinata- _Pensaba el chico

-**Bien puedes retirarte, dile a Temari que prepare las habitaciones para los invitados.**

**-Hai.**

El Kazekage se quedo pensativo todo el dia, sabia que vendria, pero no sabia que era esa curiosidad que tenia hacia ella. A veces cuando no tenia nada que hacer se relajaba tocando la guitarra, desde hacia tiempo que componia una cancion, pero ni el sabia de donde sacaba la inspiración y no sabia el significado de ciertas palabras.

**---Casa Naruto---**

**-Sakura-chan, Sasuke ya voy esperen!!-**gritaba el ojiazul desesperado

**-Hay Naruto, tienes la culpa por haberte quedado dormido**

**-Baka**

**-Sasuke no tienes mas vocabulario acaso?-** decia la pelirrosa

**-mmm…**

**-Bien ya estoy listo**

**-Ya era hora-** decia Sasuke

Iban camino a la puerta principal de la villa para su mision.

**- Y pensar que solo iremos de guardia, para que vamos todos?**

**-Neji-kun ya deja de quejarte ademas vamos a un baile, no te parece divertido**- decia Tenten algo emocionada

**-Si divertido…**

**-Hinata-chan**!-la llamaba Sakura

**-Pasa algo Sakura-chan?**

**-Nada es solo que quiero que me ayudes con Sasuke-kun onegai.**

**-Pero… yo **

**-Porfavor esta sera mi oportunidad si?**

**-Sakura esque…**

**-Anda eres de sus mejores amigas si?- **puso cara del gato de Shrek

**-Creo que no tengo alternativa.. asi que lo hare**

**-Kiaaa! Hina-chan**

Sakura casi tira a Hinata al abrazarla.

Hinata y Sasuke eran buenos amigos los padres de ambos habian sido muy unidos.

**-Sasuke y que es lo que haremos-** Preguntaba Naruto

**-Por enésima ves, solo haremos guardia en un baile.**

**-umhh un baile.. eh?**

Todos partieron hacia Suna, con excepcion de Sasuke y Tenten, ellos partirian mas tarde por cosas de rutina.

Iban a traves del bosque.

**-Hina-chan**

**-Si Neji-kun?**

**- Enserio estaras bien?**

**- Porque lo preguntas**- decia Hinata frunciendo el entrecejo

**- La ultima ves que fuimos a Suna el Kazekage te trato muy mal, y yo pense…**

**- No te preocupes onisan** – le dio una caracteristica sonrisa suya- **me alejare lo mas que pueda de el.**

*****FlashBack*****

**-Kazekage-sama he venido para protegerlo.**

**-Protegerme tu?**- le decia con indiferencia el pelirrojo

**-Ha-ai**

**-No me sirves para nada, no podrias defender ni a una mosca, eres tan debil…**

Esas palabras resonaron en la cabeza de la chica, muchas veces habia oido eso de su padre por su entrenamiento, pero nunca de una manera tan cruel y humillante.

**-Kazekage-sama yo no lo protejo porque quiera, si no porque es una orden.**

**-Largate, no te necesito**

**-Por lo menos dignate a mirarme idiota**!- Hinata estaba furiosa

Shukaku no dejaba de molestarlo: _Esa tonta te ha gritado y ofendido, mas vale que la hagas pagar…_

_No lo se… ella; Ahora mátala!_

-Gaara sonrio- **Valla que eres tonta, ahora te matare…**

Para antes de que Gaara pudiera hacer algo entro Temari.

**-Gaara-san los ancianos piden una audiencia.**

Gaara no contesto y dejo la oficina.

Hinata sollozaba en silencio.

**-Tranquila Hinata-chan, esta de mal humor. Siempre esta asi**

*****Fin FlashBack*****

**-Neji-kun no te preocupes**- y volvio a esbozar una tierna y linda sonrisa.

………………

.

.

.

.

.

.

………………..

Habian llegado ya a la Aldea de la Arena, en la entrada se encontraban Temari y Kankuro. Unos minutos después llegaron detrás de ellos Sasuke y Tenten. Ella pensaba solo en que lo volveria a ver.


	2. Confusion

Habian llegado ya a la Aldea de la Arena, en la entrada se encontraban Temari y Kankuro. Unos minutos después llegaron detrás de ellos Sasuke y Tenten. Ella pensaba solo en que lo volveria a ver.

**-Bienvenidos**- dijo la rubia

**-Si bueno se quedaran en nuestra casa, es muy grande asi que cabremos todos**- dijo Kankuro mirando desesperadamente a todos lados.

**-Ino vendra después**- le menciono Sakura

Kankuro suspiro, tenia una relacion con Ino.

Llegaron a la mansión de los Sabaku no y Temari les mostro las habitaciones, en una estaban Tenten, Sakura y Hinata y en la otra Neji, Naruto y Sasuke.

**-Bien chicos los dejo para que descansen.**

**-Arigato Temari-chan**- dijeron todos.

Tenten y Hinata bajaron a la cocina por algo para beber estaban muy cansadas y sedientas. Al entrar a la cocina Hinata sintio la mirada de alguien, que no era mas que Gaara.

_-Hyuuga Hinata_… penso Shukaku- _Mira que ha cambiado chcio, no te apetece conocer el sabor de su sangre?_

**-Cierra la boca**- murmuro el Sabaku no para si.

**-Buenos dias Kazekage-sama**- le dijo Tenten con amabilidad.

Gaara no respondio tenia sus ojos fijos en la Hyuuga.

**-Buenos dias**- Hinata le devolvio una mirada asesina, que parecio no tener ningun efecto.

Gaara se retiro de la cocina, rozando accidentalmente la mano de Hinata con la suya; se quedo paralizado, aunque seguia caminando, por dentro un torbellino de emociones desconocidas se apoderaban de el, eso que habia sentido, era el calor humano, podria ser…

-**Si que es raro no**- dijo Tenten al ver la cara de susto de Hinata

**- Si, y muy grosero**

**-A que te refieres?- **la miro confundida

**-Esque no nos regreso el saludo por eso, solo por eso!**- Hinata sonreia muy fingido- _Que no se de cuenta!_

-**Si claro**- _No me creo nada.. pero ya lo averiguare_

………………

.

.

.

.

.

.

………………..

Era medianoche y Sabaku no Gaara estaba en el tejado terminando de componer su cancion, aun pensaba en lo que habia sentido y no sabia el porque de la cancion.

_- Estas sintiendo cosas que no deberias… mejor matala eso seria mejor_

_-Callate… la matare cuando yo lo decida_

_-Esta bien pero no te tardes, ademas no seria mala idea tenerla contigo por un tiempo_

_-De que hablas_

_-Sabes a lo que me refiero- _Shukaku comenzo a reir de una manera muy malvada Gaara sabia lo que significaba pero no reprocho nada mas.

Estaba a punto de terminar su cancion, solo quedaba corregir algunas cosas, comenzo a tocar una triste melodía seguida de una letra muy peculiar:

**Hoy es el día que voy a regresar**

**aumenta mi ansiedad**

**pues tan solo el volver a verte**

**me pone a temblar.**

**Fue larga la espera**

**no llegaba el final**

**No tengo nada mas**

**que mis manos y un sueño perdido**

**donde siempre estas.**

Hinata que no podia dormir se levanto al oir la melodía y subio para averiguar; se sorprendio mucho de ver quien era el autor de tan bonita y triste cancion.

**Dentro de mi alma**

**un beso quedo,**

**y su destino**

**es tu corazon.**

**Y quiero estar perdido**

**en un abrazo sin fin**

**donde crece el amor, otra vez**

**Perdido, en un pretexto en tu piel**

**donde yo quiero ser**

**aprendiz.**

**Y perdido de tu amor espero llegar hasta ti.**

Gaara tan frio como se veia y como trataba a los demas, aun asi Hinata pensaba que era una persona que tenia sentimientos escondidos.

**Espero el momento**

**para poderte hablar**

**Que tal como te va,**

**si la vida a sido buena o mala**

**y todo lo demas.**

**Dentro de mi alma**

**un beso quedo,**

**y su destino**

**es tu corazon.**

**Y quiero estar perdido**

**en un abrazo sin fin**

**donde crece el amor, otra vez**

**Perdido, en un pretexto en tu piel**

**donde yo quiero ser**

**aprendiz.**

**Y perdido de tu amor espero llegar hasta ti,**

**y perdido de tu amor espero llegar hasta ti**

**Llegar hasta Ti.**

La melodía termino y Hinata decidió no mostrarse y se quedo mirando a Sabaku No Gaara.

**-Kuso… porque a mi**- se decia a el mismo.

**-Pasa algo Kazekage-sama?**

**-Asi que tu eras la que me estaba espiando- **no la miraba.

Hinata se molesto y le dijo- **Yo** **no espiaba a nadie, solo no podia dormir y escuche esa cancion es muy…**

**-Ridicula- **dijo sintiendo un pequeño sonrojo.

Gaara, Sabaku Gaara teniendo un sonrojo? Todo esto era nuevo para el, se preguntaba porque se sentia asi al estar con ella, porque?!

**-Claro que no, es hermosa, usted la escribio?**

**-Si, pero los sentimientos… no deben interponerse en mi camino.**

**-…- **Hinata se quedo en silencio viendo como Gaara, ese ser al que todos temian habia sufrido igual o mas que ella.

**-Aveces hay que interponerlos para lograr nuestros mas valiosos objetivos**- lo miro la ojiperla.

**-Lo sentiste no?**

**-De que hablas- **_Deja de hacerte el tonto, tu sabes de que habla!_

**- No te entiendo.**

**-Cuando rosaste mi mano, nunca habias sentido el calor humano verdad?**

**-Solo fue una debilidad, porfavor dejame en paz- **la miro con odio.

**-Bien me voy- **la ojiperla sabia que queria aclarar su mente, ella hacia lo mismo cuando tenia tantas confusiones.

Hinata se fue y volteo a verlo, el miraba las inmensas dunas, después de todo era su hogar.

**-Por cierto llamame Hinata**

Gaara no contesto, solo la miro.- _Hinata…_


	3. Demasiado cerca

Gracias por los rewievs! n__n GaaraAndHinataBestForever, sigan leyendo y diganme si tengo algun error o algo. Amo el GaaHina!

………………

.

.

Un dia nuevo comenzo y los ninjas fueron a hacer guardia a las entradas de la Aldea de la Arena, por suerte no paso nada.

**-Chicas el baile sera pasado mañana, hay una tienda de vestidos muy cerca de aquí que les pareceria ir solo a hechar un vistaso.**

**-Si seria buena idea**- contesto Haruno

**-Pero debemos esperar a los demas no?, de todos modos llegaran hoy**- decia Tenten

**-Bueno si, sera mejor esperar, no quiero saber como se pondra Ino cuando vea que fuimos sin ella**. (T__T)

Gaara aparecio de la nada en un remolino de arena frente a las chicas, mas especifica frente a Hinata.

**-Temari, al parecer los ancianos quieren que vallas para arreglar asuntos.**

**-No seas descortes Gaara saluda a las chicas.**

Gaara hiso una mueca.

**-Buenos dias a todas**- no hiso ninguna expresión.

-**Hinata-san, buenos dias**-clavo su mirada en ella y se fue en su peculiar torbellino de arena.

Todas se quedaron atonitas al ver como Gaara habia llamado a alguien por su nombre.

**-Que pasa chicas?-** preguntaba la ojiperla asustada.

**-Gaara nunca habia llamado antes a alguien por su nombre, solo a Kankuro y a mi.**

**-Y que tiene eso de malo?**

**-Nada, solo que me parecio ver…**

Todas notaron el sonrojo que tuvo en las mejillas.

Hinata recordo la noche anterior y como Gaara se habia puesto a la defensiva con respecto a los sentimientos.

**-Bueno chicas sera mejor que me valla, los ancianos, ya saben…**

La rubia se marcho y las chicas fueron a recibir a los demas que faltaban.

**---En la entrada---**

**-Kiaaa! Kankuro**!!- gritaba Ino mientras corria a los brazos de su amado.

**-Tranquila Ino, me tiras**!-ambos cayeron al suelo riendose.

**-Levantate Kankuro, eres patetico-** decia el pelirrojo.

Ambos miraron a Gaara con cara de pocos amigos.

-**Kiba-kun que bueno que viniste**- le decia Hinata a su compañero mientras lo abrazaba.

Gaara los miro no pudo evitar sentir cierta incomodidad- _Debe ser por como hable con ella… nada mas._

_Ambos sabemos que esa chica esta despertando sensacioes distintas en ti, sera mejor que te alejes de ella._

Gaara no dijo nada.

………………

.

.

.

.

.

.

………………..

Todos cenaban en la mansión de los Sabaku No a excepción de Gaara quien contemplaba las llamas en la chimenea.

**-Bien creo que me ire a dormir, fue mucho trabajo por hoy.**

**-Si yo hare lo mismo**- decia Hinata siguiendo a Tenten.

Tenten se adelanto junto con Neji y Hinata paso frente a Gaara quien se volteo para mirarla.

**-No quiero que vuelvas a acercarte a mi.**

**-De que hablas?**

**- Solo alejate, no es seguro estar conmigo.**

**- Yo no te he hecho nada, porque me odias de esta manera!**

**-No te odio, solo alejate.**

**-Eres un idiota!**

El sabia que lo que hacia no era correcto, que mejor que tener una presa fresca para alimentar a Shukaku, pero la habia advertido, la habia protegido.

Hinata salio muy molesta de esa habitación pero antes de llegar escucho las voces de Neji y Tenten en la habitación.

**-Tenten, quiero pedirte que**…- se imaginaba a Neji rojo como un tomate

**-Si si, ya se.**

**-pero yo no he…**

**-Lo se, pero era obvio, ya te habias tardado en pedirlo.**

**-Claro que le hechare un vistaso, no te preocupes por ella.**

Hinata no entendió eso ultimo.

Ambos rieron y Hinata espero a que salieran, no queria regresar a la habitación donde estaba Gaara.

.......................

.

Estaba sentada en el suelo esperando a que salieran y para su mala suerte se estaban tardando, Gaara paso por enfrente de ella.

**-Ya te habia dicho lo de espiar.**

**-Yo no espio a nadie, ahora porfavor Alejate**!- hiso énfasis en esta ultima palabra.

Gaara sonrio maliciosamente.

Hinata estaba decidia a irse pero Gaara la tomo por el brazo y la detuvo.

**-Gaara que te han hecho para que seas asi!?**

Gaara sintio una punzada en el pecho y se puso de rodillas, Hinata se agacho para ayudarlo y le conto como habia sido su vida de pequeño.

**-No es muy diferente a mi vida sabes?**

**-A ti tambien…**- la miro.

**-No, pero pareciera como si quisieran, ademas la mayoria del clan me odio a excepcion de mi padre, de mi hermana y Neji, solo ellos me comprenden.**- bajo la cabeza y una lagrima salio de sus ojos.

**-No llores**- Gaara la tomo del rostro- **es una debilidad.**

Hinata lo miro sorprendida.

**-Quiero volver a sentir tu calor.-**se acerco mas a ella y la tomo del brazo.

**-Sueltame.**

**-No…**

Gaara estaba cada ves mas cerca de Hinata y un color rojo carmesí se coloco debajo de sus mejillas; se oyo un ruido y Gaara desaparecio, minutos después aparecieron los chicos.

..............

.

.

.

..............

**-Y después derribe al grandote con una patada "dattebayo"**

**-Ya basta Naruto, esto es… problemático**

**-Hina-chan ocurre algo?-** le preguntaba el Uchiha

**-No, estoy bien Sasuke-kun**- le sonrio.

**-Bien chicos a dormir**- dijo el chico perro, el sabia que su amiga tenia algo.

**-Buenas noches Hinata -**decia el alocado Naruto.

…………………………………..

Y aquí se termina el Cap.3 jeje se que soy mala por dejar ese beso inconcluso pero después habra mas si! :3 esperenlo.


	4. Declaraciones

Es cap esta un poco corto para lo que me gustaria, pero es que no he tenido tiempo por la escuela y esas cosas, el sig. Lo alargo mucho n___n. Espero lo disfruten!

…………….

Neji por fin salio y se sonrojo al ver a Hinata quien solo le regalo una sonrisa; Hinata tampoco pudo dormir esa noche sabinedo que habia estado a punto de probar el sabor de la arena, estaba casi segura de haber sentido un pequeño suspiro por parte de el.

Se levanto y se coloco su bata debajo traia una blusa y un short para dormir muy ligeros y no queria pasar frio.

No se dio cuenta pero alguien la siguió…

Mientras observaba el solitario desierto, recordaba las palabras de Gaara: _Quiero volver a sentir tu calor… _Que significaba eso, acaso era una trampa? O era de verdad y ella seria la que por fin podria derribar esa armadura de arena y liberar al Gaara real? Tantas emociones iban llenando poco a poco su mente.

La frágil chica sentia como el viento acariciaba sus cabellos y su piel, decidio ir a tratar a dormirse aunque sabia que seria en vano, sintio como una mano la sujeto…

**-Sasuke-kun! No esperaba verte aquí.**

**-Hinata-chan se que algo te ocurre, por favor cuentame.**

Hinata lo miro, después de todo era de sus mejores amigos.

**-Bien se trata de… el Kazekage…**- Bajo la cabeza.

**-Sabia que no era bueno que vinieras, después de todo lo que ese te hizo sufrir.** –Cerro el puño.

**-No, no es por eso, es que estoy comenzando a sentir cosas que… no, no puedo.**

**-Que? Enamorarte? Todos tenemos derecho, nadie elige a quien amar.**

**-Sasuke-kun…**

**-Me he dado cuenta de cómo lo miras y de cómo el te mira a ti.**

**-Pero no puedo! Acaso no entiendes.**

**-Entender que? No hay nada que entender…** - le dio una sonrisa

**-Solo dile lo que sientes…** –Quiso decir algo mas pero fue interrumpido por la chica.

**-Sasuke me voy a casar!** – quiso retener sus lagrimas, pero no pudo y comenzo a llorar.

**-Nani!? Pero como, cuando. –**estaba muy sorprendido

**-Mi clan arreglo una boda para aumentar el poderío y todas esas cosas.**

**-Perdona, no lo sabia.**

**-Porfavor Sasuke-kun, no le digas nada a nadie ya tengo suficientes preocupaciones.**

**-No te preocupes.**- miro hacia las dunas.

**-Por eso no puedo decirle lo que siento, además no estoy segura de mis sentimientos, estoy muy confundida.**

**- Si lo dices por Naruto, yo se que tu no lo amas, solo le tienes una gran admiración.**

**-Sasuke-kun…**

**-Piénsalo Hinata, me voy, esta comenzando a hacer frio**- beso a la chica en la mejilla y le dio un abrazo; lo que ninguno sabia era que alguien habia visto toda la escena.

Hinata comenzo a reflexionar las palabras de Sasuke, era su mejor amigo pero le podia mentir para hacerla sentir mejor; No el no haria eso, pero? Y si tenia razon si lo que sentia por el rubio solo era admiración…

Subio a su habitación e intento no hacer ruido para no despertar a sus compañeras se quedo contemplando el techo y se quedo dormida en un instante.

………………

.

.

.

.

.

.

………………..

Al dia siguiente las chicas estaban desayunando algo que los chicos habian preparado, aunque no era lo acostumbrado les parecia delicioso.

**-Kiba-kun que bien cocinas.**- le decia la ojiperla.

**-Arigato Hina-chan.**

**-Neji enserio tu ayudaste**?- le decia atonita Tenten.

**-Que no me crees capaz.**-ambos se hecharon a reir.

…………………

La rutina fue la misma de siempre vigilar a los alrededores de la Aldea, muchos de los ladrones de paso intentaban llegar ahí y aprovecharse de la situación, del baile para el nombramiento del Kazekage, ya que muchos de los ninjas de la aldea estaban en misiones o con los preparativos del baile.

Sasuke y Naruto estaban vigilando la puerta oeste.

……………………………

Buajaja continuara…


	5. En peligro

Aquí va el siguiente cap, aclaro no ser buena con las peleas y esas cosas, asi ue si les aburre diganme como mejorar ok.

Lo prometido es deuda ya les debia un cap mas largo, grax a todos por comentar y leer,hacen de mi GaaHina algo especial!

Sasuke y Naruto estaban vigilando la puerta oeste.

De repente de la nada salio un kunai, rozando el rostro de Naruto.

-**Que demoni**…- Naruto cayo al suelo, habia sido empujado por Sasuke.

Hubo una explosion.

**-Baka, pon atención**- lo ayudo a levantarse y se quedaron mirando las dunas.

**-Sasuke que rayos fue eso!**

**-No lo se, ahora callate**

Salieron dos hombres uno que parecia camuflarse con la Arena y otro mas pequeño.

**-HAHAHAHAHAHA, Ahora haganse a un lado mocosos!**

**-Si mocosos…**

**-Deja de repetir todo lo que digo- el grandote le pego al pequeño.**

**-Esta bien Yuko-sama** (relleno, esque no tengo inspiración en nombres)

**-Y estos dos Sasuke?**

**-Que es lo que quieren**!-preguntaba el rubio enojado

**-Venimos por una persona**… Naruto lo interrumpio

**-No dejaremos que te lleves al Kazekage!!**

**-Kazekage? No, venimos por una muchachita una tal Hinata Hyuuga..**- sonrio maliciosamente.

_-Hinata?-_ se preguntaba Sasuke

**-Para que la quieren?-**decia el Uchiha

**-Nuestros altos mandos quieren el poder del Byakugan y por eso tomaremos prestada a la chica**

**-Si prestada… hahaha**

**-Te dije que te callaras!!**

**-Pues saben algo.. no dejaremos que se lleven a Hinata**

**-Bah y que es lo que haran, pegarnos con sus puñitos? Hahahaha**

**-No pero las pagaras por eso!!-** Naruto se abalanzo contra el grandote quien lo empujo con un golpe .

-_Vaya que es fuerte_

-Pero no lo suficiente-

Era un clon, el verdadero Naruto estaba en un arbol, se arrojo hacia el dandole una patada en la cara que lo hiso caer.

**-Maldito mocoso! Ya veras**- El acompañante de Yuko solo miraba aterrado.

………………

.

.

.

.

.

.

………………..

**-Oigan chicas, no creen que Naruto y Sasuke ya se tardaron**- decia Sakura

**-Ahora que lo mencionas…**

**-No seria mejor salir a buscarlos?**- Mencionaba Ino que acababa de entrar en la habitación.

**-Sakura, Hinata porque no van ustedes dos, nosotras comenzaremos a arreglar nuestras cosas.**

SakuHina: **Hai!**

Salieron en busca de los chicos. Iban en silencio, hasta que Sakura decidio interrumpirlo.

**-Hinata-chan**

**-Si Sakura?**

**-Ya hablaste con Sasuke?**

A Hinata se le habia olvidado, después de platicar con Sasuke aquella noche no tenia cabeza para hablar con el de eso.

**-Oh!, gomen Sakura-chan, esque se ha olvidado con lo que hemos hecho pero no te preocupes hoy hablare con el.**

**- Esta bi…-** Sakura fue interrumpida.

**-Que pasa Sakura?**

**-Los chcios mira!**

Naruto y Sasuke estaban peleando con el grandote quien los esquibava fácilmente.

**-Hina-chan hay que ayudarlos!**

**-Hai**

Sakura y Hinata corrieron hacia donde estaban los chicos, Yuko vio a Hinata y fue tras ella.

**-No te dejaremos! AHHHHH!-** Naruto habia sido golpeado por una tecnica de el.

**-Ven aca muchachita!**

Yuko tomo a Hinata del brazo, quien se zafo de el e intento golpearlo con el Juuken, no dio efecto asi que intento de nuevo.

Yuko la golpeo y Hinata salio disparada hacia atrás, Sakura corrio a ayudarla, los chicos iban perdiendo a pesar de ser 2 contra 1 ese Yuko tenia una fuerza monstruosa.

Hinata se puso de pie y Yuko corrio de nuevo hacia ella, antes de que pudiera hacer algo cayo al suelo y fue rodeado por arena.

_-Arena?-_ decia la ojiperla mientras cerraba los ojos.

Gaara habia ido, la habia salvado.

**-Ahora pagaras… Sabaku Taisu!**

**-Ahhhhh**! –solo se oyo un ruido y el mas pequeño se fue.

………………

**-Gaara gracias**- decia Naruto con la ropa rasgada y el brazo quebrado.

**-Si que son débiles…**

**-mmm…**

**-Naruto, Sasuke hay que llevar a Hinata al hospital esta muy mal**

**-Y acaso tu no eres ninja medico?-** preguntaba e pelirrojo

**-Si, pero esta herida es muy grave, creo que le inyecto veneno.**

**-Yo la llevare**- se ofrecio Gaara.

**- Pero**…- trato de reprochar Sakura

Sasuke la tomo del brazo- **No Sakura, déjalo**- ambos se sonrojaron.

Gaara habia desaparecido y se encontraba camino al hospital.

………………

.

.

.

.

.

.

………………..

**---En casa---**

**-Ya era hora de que llegaran, estamos a punto de… y Hinata?**

**-Chicos porque sus ropas estan asi?**- los miraba Tenten.

**-Nos encotramos con una pelea y Hinata salio herida**- decia el Uchiha

**- Y donde esta**!- gritaba su primo

**- Gaara la llevo al hospital**…- Naruto se tumbo en una silla.

**-Gaara?**- se preguntaron todos.

Sakura quien tenia lagrimas en los ojos los miro- **El se ofrecio a llevarla.**

_-Gaara se ofrecio?-_ pensaba Temari

**-Pero hay que ir a verla**- Tenten se dispuso a salir.

**- No esperen… hay que esperar hasta mañana no creen?**

**-Pero…**

**-Hinata estara bien, después de todo Gaara la llevo.**

Por fin, ella podria ser…

……………………

Hinata estaba ya recostada en su cama de hospital, y ahí cuidandola estaba Gaara.

_-Chico ya basta! Tienes que matarla o por lo menos hazla tuya, ya me canse de esperar!!!-_ gruñía Shukaku

**-Ya deja de molestar, no la matare, ella…**

Gaara ignoro los gritos de Shukaku y se quedo observando a Hinata, como dentro de ella habia un sufrimiento muy grande.

Hinata comenzó a despertar y Gaara se dispuso a marcharse, pero Hinata lo tomo de la mano. El se detuvo y la miro.

**-Gaa..ra-kun, tu…**

**-Yo te traje**

**-Pero porque… que pasó**

**-Habia veneno en ti y estuviste un poco grave.**

**-Arigato Gaara…** -se sonrojo nunca habia llamado a Gaara por su nombre. El penso lo mismo.

**-Hinata, por favor quiero volver a sentir…**

**-Gaara-kun**

Gaara se acerco a la peliazul, la tomo del rostro y la beso, sintio un sinfín de emociones dentro de si, por fin sentia los labios de alguien, sentia lo que era Amar.

Hinata sentia como los nervios se iban quitando mediante al beso avanzaba, sentia como si estuviera en un profundo sueño.

**-Gaara, esto no esta bien.**

**-Gomen Hinata, no te presionare a nada…**

El chico estaba empezando a cambiar, Hinata quiso hablarle pero se fue. Se quedo con la extraña sensación de su compañía e inconcientemente se toco los labios con los dedos.

Hinata salio del hospital y todos la recibieron en casa.

**-Hinata estas bien?-** le preguntaba Sasuke

**-Hai Sasuke-kun.**

**-Hina-chan me alegro de verte- **el rubio la abrazo, pero no sintio nada.

……………………

Después de la cena todos subieron a dormir con excepcion de Sasuke y Hinata.

**-Hinata háblame, se que tienes algo mas.**

**-Es que, Gaara… me beso.**

**-Nani?!**- el Uchiha se sorprendio de oir a Hinata decir eso.

**-Estas hablando enserio... pero y Naruto?**

**-Fue como dijiste, solo sentía admiración por el.**

**-Y el que te dijo.**

**-Solo se disculpo y se fue.** – pequeñas lagrimas resbalaron por la cara de Hinata.

-**No llores**…-la abrazo y le seco las lágrimas- **mejor…**

**-Sasuke me gustaria hablar contigo.**

**-Sobre que?- **

**-Sakura-chan**- le sonrio

**-mmm**.- se cruzo de brazos.

**-Te dire antes de que preguntes, ella me interesa pero ahora busco venganza por Itachi y no quiero que las personas cercanas a mi salgan heridas.**

**-mmm… Bueno eso lo aclara todo, ademas Sakura es una chica muy linda y de buenos sentimientos.**

**-Lo se pero…**

**-Acaso no me dijiste que debia decir lo que sentia?**

Sasuke solo se sonrojo**- Ahora por favor subamos a dormir.**

………………….

Al dia siguiente todos estaban emocionados por que se acercaba el baile.

Las chicas se preparaban a ir a la tienda de vestidos y los chicos irian después a comprar algo presentable.

Bueno hasta aquí le dejo porque ya me tengo que ir.. comenten y denme sus criticas todas las tomo.


	6. Demostracion de amor

Aquí va el sig. Fic me gusto mucho como lo hise :D Gracias por mandar reviews! Disfrutenlo.

………………….

Al dia siguiente todos estaban emocionados por que se acercaba el baile.

Las chicas se preparaban a ir a la tienda de vestidos y los chicos irian después a comprar algo presentable.

-**Kiaaaaaaaa! Hina-chan**- decia una Sakura muy feliz abrazando a Hinata- **enserio dijo eso?-**le sonreia.

**-Si Sakura**- ambas reian por la felicidad de la Haruno, pero Hinata por dentro sentia un inmenso dolor.

**-Bien chicas hay que bajar a comer y ya después vamos a la tienda no?**- decia Ino sentada en su cama.

**-Si después de todo caminaremos mucho**- Tenten suspiro, ella no era de esas chicas que estaban acostumbradas a caminar solo por ir de compras.

En cambio los chicos aun estaban en fachas y cuando se disponian a salir se regresaban porque les daba flojerita XD

**-Kuso, esto es problemático**.-Decia Shikamaru rascandose la cabeza.

**-No podemos ir acaso asi?-** Naruto señalaba su ropa.

**-Ya les dije que es un evento muuuy formal, debemos ir a comprar algo, anden vamos.**- Kankuro los hiso levantarse e irse.

Se encontraron chicas y chicos en la cocina.

**-Ya se van?-** decia una Temari extrañada.

**-Hai-** Kankuro le sonrio y se marcharon.

**-mmm… Vaya, vamos chicas.**

…………………**..**

Las chicas corrieron a las tiendas y mediante avanzaba el tiempo la mayoria ya habia comprado su vestido con excepcion de Hinata y Tenten, ellas buscaban un estilo mas conservador pero a la ves atractivo.

Entraron a una tienda que les recomendó Temari y después de tanto probarse encontraron su vestido.

**-Hina enserio ese vestido te queda perfecto.**

Hinata sonrio- **Gracias Tenten, a ti tambien se te ve muy bien el tuyo, de seguro a Neji le gustara**- dijo con una sonrisa picara.

Tenten se sonrojo.

**-Oigan chicas nosotras regresaremos a la casa**- decia Sakura muy cansada.

**-Esta bien, de todos modos aun nos faltan los zapatos**.

**-Bien nos vemos.**

………………

.

.

.

.

.

.

………………..

Tenten y Hinata venian de regreso a la casa y cuando llegaron vieron como todas se estaban bañando o cambiando.

**-Hina-chan cuando termines de ducharte me ayudas con mi vestido?**- decia Sakura.

**-Hai,Sakura.**

Pasaba el tiempo y las chicas una por una se iban vistiendo, cuando terminaron se miraron frente a un espejo.

**-mmm… chicas creen que se me ve bien?-** decia una Ino muy preocupada.

**-Claro Ino-cerda, asi se ve mejor tu enorme trasero.**

**-Y a ti con ese peinado se te ve tu enorme frente Sakura.**

Las chicas rieron.

El vestido de Temari era de un color entre lila y morado, tenia un bonito escote y los tirantes se cruzaban en la espalda; ademas tenia pedreria en la parte de la falda y se habia soltado el cabello en rizos.

Ino llevaba un vestido sin tirantes con cintillas en la espalda, dejaba ver su bonita figura y llevaba el cabello recogido en una bonita coleta.

Sakura traia un vestido rojo opaco que hacia resaltar sus ojos, por la parte de adelante era corto y por detrás largo, llevaba despejada la cara con pequeños rizos.

Tenten llevaba el cabello suelto con un vestido en color blanco con aplicaciones en negro, el vestido no llevaba espalda, asi que tenia una cadena que caia por ahí.

Y por ultimo Hinata traia un vestido azul claro de tirantes con pedrería en ellos, llevaba su cabello suelto hasta la cintura, tenia una abertura desde el muslo hasta la pantorrilla dejando ver toda su pierna.

**-Bien chicas ya terminamos, ahora al baile.**

Bajaron las escaleras y vieron a los muchachos sentados esperándolas, cuando las vieron se sorprendieron mucho y algunos se pusieron de pie.

**-Temari… esto es muy problemático.**

**-Porque lo dices?-** Temari sonreia.

**-La carne es debil sabes.**- Ambos rieron.

Shikamaru llevaba un traje en color negro, una camiseta color verde y el cabello en su caracteristica cola de caballo.

Kiba llevaba el cabello bien aplacado con un traje en color negro y una camiseta morada.

Naruto por su parte no llevaba saco y traia una camiseta de vestir color naranja, ademas no se habia peinado.

Neji llevaba su cabello completamente suelto (tipo shippuden) ademas su traje no era como el de los demas, era color entre gris y beige (que color es ese? O///o?).

Sasuke iba casi igual que Naruto con excepcion de que si andaba peinado y traia una camisa color azul marino.

Ino busco a Kanluro por todas partes pero no lo encontraba.

**-Nos espera en el salon principal.**

**-Oh, arigato Temari-chan.**

………………

.

.

.

.

.

.

………………..

Llegaron al baile y se comenzaron a hacer los grupos o parejitas, en uno estaban Tenten y Neji solos platicando, en otro Naruto, Sakura, Sasuke y Hinata, y los demas novios por ahí.

Pero habia una persona que Hinata aun no veia: Gaara, habria venido? Se preguntaba constantemente y volteaba a ver a todos lados para divisarlo. Volteo al final del salon y nada, al centro, pero… vio como una figura entraba por un de las puertas era el; se veia atractivo con ese traje que traia, ademas no llevaba su acostumbrada calabaza.

**-Hinata que tanto miras eh?**- le preguntaba Sakura.

Hinata se puso roja como tomate- **mmm… nada Sakura –chan.**

Sasuke se le acerco y le dijo algo al oido- **Pues** **yo no te creo nada, ya vi quien esta ahí**- se rio.

**-Sasuke-kun, no digas nada-** decia intentando hacer una sonrisa.

……………..

**-Tenten que bonita te ves**- Neji estaba muy embobado.

-**Arigato Neji-kun, tu te ves muy bien asi de traje.**

El Hyuuga se sonrojo- **lo dices enserio?**

**-Claro tonto.**- se rieron.

La musica comenzo y se suponia el Kazekage tenia que abrir el baile con su esposa, pero como Gaara no era de bailar y mucho menos tenia esposa Temari y Kankuro se dispusieron a bailar.

Hinata veia hacia todos lados esperando ver a Gaara, pero no lo encontraba, Temari y Kankuro iban a bailar y Hinata sintio como una mano la jalo y la dirigia hacia la pista… era el.

Se quedo sorprendida pero al mismo tiempo feliz, todos los presentes miraban con asombro como Gaara se dirigia a la pista junto con Hinata.

**-Temari, Kankuro…**

**-Gaara**…-Kankuro jalo a Temari.

El tomo la mano de Hinata quien solo se sonrojo, el sonreia mientras la tomaba de la cintura, comenzaron a bailar mientras todos los miraban con asombro, a ellos parecia no importarles.

La melodía iba subiendo el volumen y ellos junto con su compas se iban haciendo uno solo.

**-Gaara-kun…yo**

**-No digas nada Hinata, ya se lo que quiero… quiero que estes siempre conmigo.**

**-Pero es que yo…**

**-Se lo que te pasa, sin querer oi tu platica con Sasuke.**- la miraba a los ojos y ella solo se sonrojaba.

**-Pero no podremos estar juntos.**

**-Pues disfrutemos este tiempo que nos queda.**

Siguieron bailando mientras sus almas llenas de dolor y sufrimiento se volvian una sola, poco a poco se iban complementando mas y se sentian mas unidos.

El chakra de ambos se colocaba alrededor suyo, era como si se controlaran solos el cakra de Gaara era rojo y el de Hinata de un azul intenso, mientras se movian bailando, sus chakras tambien lo hacian, como protegiendolos.

_-Que me esta pasando… que es lo que siento, porque…AHHHHHHHHHHH!! No lo hagas!-_ Shukaku sentia un dolor grandisimo, un dolor que ni el soportaba.

_-Deja de hacer esto chico… YA BASTA!_

_-Es hora del adios… hasta nunca._

Gaara se sentia vacio sin sed de sangre ni de matar. Estaba empezando a cambiar.

Se formo un solo chakra que giraba en torno a ellos, varios curiosos se acercaban para tocar el extraño escudo y lo unico que pasaba era que no podian atravesarla, ese pequeño mundo era solo de ellos nadie podia entrar, solo ellos dos.

El chakra que se habia formado entre los dos se dirigia hacia Gaara quien cayo de rodillas y entro a su cuerpo por su sello en la frente, liberando a Shukaku de su cuerpo; Gaara se desmayo y cayo al suelo.

Kankuro corrio hacia el- **Gaara! Hinata ayudame a levantarlo.**

**-Gaara-kun-** Hinata tenia lagrimas en los ojos, una de ellas cayo en el rostro de Gaara.

**-No… no llores Hinata-** el chico abrio los ojos.

**-Gaara que paso?**- decia Kankuro confundido.

Todos los invitados miraban muy asombrados la escena.

**-Y ese chakra que era?**

**-Que no lo entiendes Kankuro?-** decia Temari, ella se habia dado cuenta de lo que era.

**-Darme cuenta?, de que?!**

**-Ese chakra era… amor.**

**-Amor?-** miraba a Hinata **–pero como**…

**-Hinata era su salvacion, y creo vi a ese demonio…**

**-Si, eso creo**- tomo a Hinata de la mano.

Gaara beso a Hinata frente a todos, Kankuro lo cargo y lo llevo hasta una habitación donde Hinata lo siguió.

**--------------------**

**-Shikamaru ayudame, hay que decir algo.**

**-Bien, aunque es…**

**-Si problemático lo se!**

**-Disculpen por este pequeño imprevisto, por favor sigan con la fiesta.**

Todos se quedaron asombrados, pero siguieron en lo que estaban.

**-QUEE!? Sasuke-kun estas seguro**?- Sakura reclamaba**- pero, porque no me lo dijo…**

**-No queria que te preocuparas, te dire algo pero promete no decir nada.**

**-Hai Sasuke-kun.**

**-Hinata se va a casar con un miembro de su clan.**

**-Que! Maldito clan, solo piensan en ellos…**

**-Tranquila**- le puso un dedo en la boca y ambos se sonrojaron.

……………………

**-Neji reacciona!**

**-Es que no puedo, hay dios mio mi prima y el.**

**-No tiene nada de malo.**

**-Claro que lo tiene!-** la miro- **ella es ella y el es el, son muy diferentes.**

**-Si lo dices por el tipo de familia, estas muy equivocado.**

**-Pero…**

**-Pero nada, yo te amo y nunca me ha importado de que familia provienes.**

**-Lo se pero… que dijiste??**- se quedo viéndola.

_-Demonios, porque lo dije! !-_**mmm…. Que no me importa la famila de la que vienes, eso.**

-**No, lo demas-** la tomo de la cara- **dijiste que me amabas.**

**- Bueno si!, pero tu nunca te fijarias en mi, soy tan poca cosa junto a tu familia, nunca me aceptarian.**

**-No me importa mi familia de igual forma… yo tambien te amo**- la beso.

**-Neji!**- se puso totalmente sonrojada.

**-Que acaso no era lo que querias?**

………………………

Todos seguian bailando y casi nadie se habia dado cuenta de que Hinata y Gaara no estaban en el salon.

**-Temari tranquila**- decia Shikamaru mientras la abrazaba.

**-Es que el…**

**-Ya viste que cambio no?, ademas ya no es un niño.**

**-Si lo se, pero ella sera la indicada?-** Temari se veia y sentia nerviosa.

**-Si el la beso, significa que si.**

**-Ahora la que deberia de besar a alguien se esta tardando.**

**-Shikamaru… **- le planto un beso y se fueron a bailar.

………………

.

.

.

.

.

.

………………..

Estaban sentados en un pequeño sofa en un cuarto fuera del salon principal.

**-Gaara…**

**-No hables…**

**-Pero quiero saber que te paso?**- lo miro.

**-Creo que ahora entiendo.**

Hinata lo miro y no pudo evitar acercarse a el y besarlo, Gaara por su parte solo la miro y le sonrio.

**-Gomen Gaara-kun.**

**-Creo que ya se porque me siento diferente.**

**-Yo también.**

**-A si?**

Hinata activo su Byakugan y miro a traves de Gaara**- tienes dos tipos distintos de chakra y ambos estan combinados en uno solo.**

_-El tuyo y el mio…_

**-Amor.**

Casi inconscientemente Hinata repitio lo mismo**- Si, amor.**

Gaara se puso de pie y la tomo en sus brazos, la beso y la miro; la volvio a besar y la recargo en la pared, bajo su mano por la cintura de la chica quien solo se estremecia.

……………..

Hinata poco a poco iba perdiendo el miedo, ese chico al que todos temian y llamaban monstruo era el unico que la comprendia y el unico que ella creia sabia dar amor de verdad, ese amor diferente que sentian el uno por el otro iba tomando forma, no solo era por tentación, sino por todo aquello que sentian y querian demostrarse.

Gaara la acariciaba cada ves mas subido de tono y Hinata parecia perder el miedo, llego al punto de tocar uno de sus pechos y Hinata se estremecio.

**-Si ya no quieres seguir con esto dilo, porque una ves que avance no me detendre.**

**-si-i**

El beso subia cadahacia el cuello de Hinata y la acercaba cada ves mas a su cuerpo, Gaara sento a Hinata en sus piernas y le bajo el cierre del vestido, se lo quito y la tomo de las piernas; Hinata le quito la camisa y lo beso.

Gaara se quito su pantalón, intento quitarle el sostén a ella pero no pudo, Hinata rio y ella se lo quito.

El se sorprendio al ver que Huinata iba perdiendo el miedo y continuo, se escucho el vago sonido de un cierre.

**-Estas segura?**

**-Eso creo.**

Hinata creia que sentiria el sofa debajo de ella, pero no fue asi, lo haria ahí mismo sentada, Gaara tomo sus piernas y las apretaba contra el; salieron a relucir varios suspiros y se quedaron viendo varios segundos; seguido de eso Gaara la recosto en el sofa y comenzo a embestirla.

Entre gemidos y gritos ahogados por besos estaba una Hinata feliz, feliz de por fin haber salido de su burbuja y estar junto a la persona que tanto amaba. El vaiven de sus caderas no tenia fin y Gaara sabia que ella se tendria que ir de sus manos talves para siempre, asi que quiso hacrla suya varias veces, cuando terminaron Hinata recargo su cabeza en el pecho de Gaara quien la beso.

**-Gaara… yo… etto**

**-No Hinata yo te amo.**

………………

.

.

.

.

.

.

………………..

Y aquí termina, mmm… pobre Hinata algo le espera, pero solo para la trama de la historia después volvera a ser feliz.


	7. Despedida

**-Sakura no has visto a Hinata?-** le preguntaba Uchiha.

**-Ahora que lo dices, no la he visto desde que bailaron.**

**-Si yo tampoco.**

**-Sabes, creo que la vi entrando a esa habitación**- señalo una puerta- **con Gaara, que tal si vamos con ella.**

Sakura se puso de pie y Sasuke la tomo de la mano- **No, no creo que sea lo mas prudente, además ya se tardaron.**

**-Sasuke tu crees que?**- lo miro- **si que tienes una mente extraña.**

**-No me referia a eso, bueno si, pero que tal si estan hablando.**

**-Si creo que tienes razon.-** No sa habian dado cuenta, pero seguien tomados de la mano.

En eso llegan Neji y Tenten.

**-Han visto a mi prima, han pasado 2 horas ya**-antes de que tuvieran alguna reaccion pregunto - **¿Por qué estan tomados de la mano?**

**-Tomados de la…-** Sasuke volteo hacia abajo y efectivamente era lo que decia Neji**.- Gomen Sakura.**

**-mmm… a mi me huele a noviazgo**- decia Tenten con una picara sonrisa.

**-Tenten!, no digas esas cosas-** Sakura estaba roja como un tomate.

**-Sasuke, Neji han visto a Gaara?**

**-No- **contesto Neji**.**

**-Nosotros tambien lo buscamos y a Hinata.**

**-Esto es extraño.**

**-Porque?**- preguntaron todos.

**-Pues porque Gaara no es de irse, ademas acaba de tener una gran impresión, esta liberado de Shukaku.**

**-Bueno eso si**- Kankuro se puso de pie**- ire a buscarlos.**

**-Creo que no sera necesario**- Ino apunto con su mano a Hinata y Gaara que salian de un cuarto.

Gaara tomo de la mano a Hinata quien no tuvo ninguna reaccion, solo le sonrio. Llegaron a donde estaban los demas y todos se quedaron con la boca abierta.

**-Gaara subete mas el cuello de la camisa.?**- se le acerco Kankuro al oido.

-**Que?**- bajo la cabeza y vio brillo labial de Hinata.

**-Gracias Kankuro.**

Hinata se sentia apenada y feliz al mismo tiempo; de repente sintio como un brazo la tomaba y la abrazaba.

**-Hina-chan! No te habia visto- **Naruto bajo la vista y vio que Gaara la tenia tomada de la mano.

**-Nani? Gaara tu y Hinata… y .. y**

Todos se hecharon a reir.

**-No es gracioso, nunca me entero de nada. (T_T)**

**-Eso era de esperarse**

**-Mmm… Sasuke y tu y Sakura-chan tambien!?**

**-De que demoni…- **antes de terminar la frase se dio cuenta de que aun tenia tomada de la mano a Sakura.

**-Gomen Sakura- **se sonrojo y se volteo.

Neji se acerco con cara de enfado a Gaara.

**-Hey tu…**

**-Pasa algo?**- no soltaba a Hinata de la mano.

**-Solo te advierto que si haces sufrir a mi prima te las veras conmigo entendido?**

**-Neji-onisan!**

**-No te preocupes Hina-chan hare lo que tu primo dice, nunca te hare sufrir**- aun sin quitarle la vista a Neji.

Y así continuo la noche, todos bailaban o solo charlaban en alguna mesa; por su parte Gaara y Hinata hablaban de su futuro y de cómo harían ahora que Hinata se casaría.

………………

.

.

.

.

.

.

………………..

Pasaron los siguientes dias demasiado estresantes para Hinata, sabia que tendria que volver a Konoha y tendria que casarse con una persona a quien nisiquiera conocia, Gaara a diario hablaba con ella.

**-Gaara-kun…**

**-Hinata por favor no te vallas, quedate conmigo**- Gaara la miraba.

Hinata tomo su mano y le dijo con una sonrisa- **No te preocupes por mi, siempre estaras en mi mente y corazon**- esa seria la ultima vez que hablarian.

**-Hinata no quiero perderte**- la abrazo

**-Pero esque asi son las cosas**- levanto el rostro de Gaara le dio una sonrisa y lo beso.

Llego Tenten a donde estaba la pareja.

**-Hina-chan ya tenemos que irnos.**

**-Hai**

**-Kazekage con su permiso.**

Gaara asintio con la cabeza.

**-Hinata Hyuuga adios.**

Hinata solo se despidio con la mirada y se fue; el veia como el amor de su vida se iba de sus manos y que tal ves nunca la volveria a ver.

…………………..

**-No te preocupes Hinata, algun dia lo volveras a ver.**

**-Si, pero para ese dia ya estare casada.**

Tenten vio el enojo y la frustración en la cara de la Hyuuga y decidio no decir mas.

Llegaron a la entrada principal, donde ya las esperaban los demas.

**-Bien chicos muchas gracias por su apoyo, esperamos poder ir pronto a Konoha**.- la rubia les sonrio.

**-Bien, ahora hay que marcharnos**.- Shikamaru volteo a donde estaba Temari.

**-Adios Temari.**

Todos emprendieron el viaje de regreso a Konoha, algunos dejando felices y otros tristes, pero todos con la idea de que algun dia volverian a ver a Sabaku No Gaara.

………………

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

………………..

**-Ha sido un viaje largo no creen?-** se quejaba el rubio.

**-Si ya lo creo, Akamaru hasta se durmió.**

**-Que les parece si vamos a Ichiraku?**-preguntaba Ino.

**-No creo tengo que llegar a casa y reportarme con el clan**- decia Hinata un poco cansada.

**-Si es cierto yo tambien, ademas estamos muy cansados.**

**-Seria mejor otro dia no?**- decia Inuzuka.

**-Bueno**- Ino camino hasta su casa y los demas chicos hicieron lo mismo.

…………………

**-Hinata estas bien , te noto un poco…**

**-Estoy bien Neji, solo esoy cansada**- le decia con un tono cortante.

Se puso delante de ella- **Hinata no te pongas asi conmigo**

**-Como quieres que este! Me casare dentro de dos semanas con un tipo al que nisiquiera conosco!!**

**-mmm… de hecho si lo conoces.**- bajo la cabeza.

**-Como dices? Pero entonces quien…**

**-Me dieron la orden de no decirtelo, no es un chico del clan, de hecho nisiquiera es de Konoha.**

**-Pero …**

**-Tu padre me dijo que el te diria, creo que viene de la Aldea de la Arena.**

**-De la arena?**

**-Gracias por decirmelo Neji.- **abrazo a su primo.

La chica llego a su casa donde su padre y su hermana la estaban esperando.

**-Hiashi-sama me reporto con el clan Hyuuga.**

**-Bien Hinata tengo que darte una noticia.**

**-Tu futuro esposo viene de la Aldea de la Arena, es un ninja llamado Akasuna No Sasori.**

**-Sasori? El hijo de tu…**

**-Asi es querida es el hijo de un amigo de la familia y el primo del Kazekage de Suna.**

_-Esto no me puede estar pasando a mi!_

**-Padre me puedo retirar? Esque… estoy muy cansada.**

**-Claro que si… oh por cierto tu boda se ha adelantado para dentro de tres dias.**

-_Como?!_ **Gracias padre**- no hacia expresión alguna, aunque por dentro se estaba desgarrando el alma.


	8. Reencuentro

Uff me tarde un poquito en actualizar pero osh la prepa y la tarea y todas esas cosas no me daban tiempo, pero bueno aquí les dejo la conti y esperen mas de este amor diferente! :D

……………….

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

……………….

Las horas pasaban y aun no lograba dormir, estaba tan asustada y tan triste, Que habia hecho? Que rayos habia hecho para merecer todo eso?!

Sus lagrimas resbalaban por su cara cada ves mas frecuente y sus sollozos se oian por el pasillo.

Neji escuchaba desde su habitación y sentia el sufrir de su prima, no por algo siempre la habia protegido con su vida, ellos tenian una conexión extraña, mientras Hinata sufria, Neji sentia ese mismo sufrimiento.

Se puso de pie y camino por el pasillo hasta llegar frente a la habitación de la chica, abrio la puerta y vio como Hinata estaba sentada en el balcon de su habitación mirando hacia la luna.

**-Hinata puedo…**

**-Claro Neji** – la chica continuaba mirando el cielo.

**-Oye no me gusta verte y oirte llorar** – se sienta a su lado.

**-Pero esque… no puedo evitarlo, no se que he hecho para merecer esto.**

Neji la abraza y la chica comienza a llorar de nuevo.

**-De verdad lo quieres tanto?**

**-Creo que lo amo, ademas el es diferente.**

**-Si, me he dado cuenta.**

**-Ademas mi futuro esposo es Sasori, lo recuerdas?**

_-Sasori!_ – no hiso ninguna expresión – **si claro, lo recuerdo.**

……………

**.**

**.**

**.**

**-Neji no quiero casarme, solo lo hare por el clan – **oia a lo lejos Hiashi.

_-Hinata…_

……………

.

.

.

..

.

.

.

…………….

El siguiente dia fue interminable para ella, estaba a un dia de su boda con ese tal Sasori un hombre de casi 35 años con el que no habia hablado en mucho tiempo.

La chica estaba desesperada, todo su clan parecia contento con su boda, hasta Neji pero solo lo hacia por aparentar.

La chica ya le habia contando a sus amigos y la verdad ninguno parecia contento, todos estaban sorprendidos por como la chica no habia dicho nada.

**-Hina pero porque no nos dijiste?** – Tenten le decia.

**-Esque no queria preocuparlos.**

**-Preocuparnos, pero pudimos hacer algo "dattebayo"** – Naruto la abrazo.

Hinata se solto y se paro frente a ellos.

**-Chicos yo etto… queria pedirles que me acompañen mañana, por favor… es muy importante para mi.**

**-Ni lo digas Hinata, ahí estaremos** – Sasuke miro a todos – **verdad chicos?**

**-Claro que si, no te preocupes por eso. **

**-Arigato** – sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas pero se las aguanto.

…….

.

.

.

.

.

……..

Iba caminando hacia su casa con una expresión de tristesa en su cara, paso por un parque en donde muchas veces habia ella y Tenten siendo niñas habian planeado sus bodas.

*****FlashBack*****

**-Hina-chan y tu como quisieras que fuera tu boda cuando crezcas?**

**-Mmm.. pues no lo se, pero me gustaria que fuera con un niño que si me quisiera de verdad.**

**-Que lindo, eres muy tierna Hina.**

Tenten se puso de pie y comenzoa perseguir a una mariposa.

**-Y tu Tenten-chan como te gustaria?**

**-Pues igual con un chico guapo y en una….**

**-Un chico como yo? **– decia Neji.

**-Claro que no! Tu estas muy feo.**

Los tres pequeños rieron.

*****FinFlashBack*****

Se sento bajo la sombra de un arbol, estaba comenzando a atardecer, recordaba como su madre era igual que ella de sensible y frágil; recordaba como era una total defensora del amor y que hubiera hecho lo posible por cancelar la boda y que Hinata fuera feliz.

Comenzaba a atardecer y la chica sabia que dentro de unas pocas horas seria la boda con ese señor, todo era muy confuso para ella.

Cerro los ojos y sentia como el aire rosaba sus mejillas, como movia su cabello; sentia como si estuviera en los brazos de Gaara.

**-Gaara…** - dijo casi sin darse cuenta.

Continuaba con los recuerdos de todo lo que habia pasado con el. De cómo se habian demostrado todo ese amor que se tenian guardado el uno para el otro.

Agradecia a su padre el haberla mandado a esa mision, haberlo conocido, haber podido hacerlo cambiar, pero sobre todo enseñarle a amar.

De repente sintio como algo rasposo subia por su cara y la envolvia cada ves mas.

Abrio los ojos con una mueca de sorpresa, eso era… arena.

_-No, no puede ser!_

Volteo hacia atrás y vio dos ojos color aqua posados sobre los suyos, sintio como el corazon le latia a mil por hora, casi se le salia del cuerpo.

**-No llores, estoy contigo** – se acerco a la chica y la tomo en sus brazos.

Hinata que aun seguia sorprendida se aferro a el lo mas que pudo y comenzo a llorar a mares.

**-Gaara-kun gracias por estar conmigo.**

**-Hinata se que ya no estaremos juntos pero solo queria decirte que te amo.**

La chica sintio como si todas sus preocupaciones se desvanecieran y volteo para mirarlo a los ojos.

El chico la tomo de la barbilla para observar mejor sus ojos, se acerco a ella lentamente y comenzo a besarla, primero con movimientos suaves y después llenos de amor y desesperación; se habian olvidado del lugar en donde estaban por completo, solo sentian que se encontraban en su burbuja.

No parecia importarles estar en ese pequeño parque, cualquier persona podria verlos, pero no lo que ellos querian era demostrarse todo su amor, seria la ultima ves que lo harian.


	9. La Llegada

……………**..**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

………………

Neji quien se escondía detrás de unos arbustos observaba toda la escena con asombro.

_-Hinata…_

El chico sabía que en cualquier momento alguien podía aparecer y verlos.

Antes de que se diera cuenta estaba sudando, de repente sintió como una mano lo tomaba del hombro y lo volteaba; Neji un poco nerviosos volteo y lo vio.

_-Sasori!... Hay Hina rápido!_

Neji dio un pequeño grito – **Hay Hola Sasori-san**

**-Te asuste Neji?**

**-No nada de eso, creí que estabas en la mansión aun.**

**-Si, pero quería hablar con Hinata, después de todo en unas horas nos casamos.**

**-A que bien… - **Neji se reía nervioso.

**-No la has visto? La he estado buscando desde hace rato.**

**-Yo, yo no, no para nada… no no** –Neji seguía nervioso – _Hinata Hyuuga que esperas!_

_-Este me oculta algo_ – **Seguro Neji, que hay ahí?**

**-Donde aquí? Nada, solo hojas mira. **– arranco una hoja del arbusto.

Sasori se acerco donde Neji para hacerlo a un lado y ver lo que el ojiperla ocultaba.

**-Neji, hazte a un lado.**

**-No, no puedo…**

**-Por que?? **– a Sasori ya no lo engañaba.

Sasori hizo a un lado a Neji por que quería pasar hacia el otro lado del arbusto.

**-No Sasori, esta mas bonita esta parte, allá solo hay…**

En eso Hinata sale de ese lado de los arbustos.

**-Neji-onisan? – **miro al otro chico y se quedo seria** – Sasori-san.**

_-Hyuuga Hinata!!_** – suspiro.**

**-Hinata, por favor dime Sasori solamente** – beso a la chica en la mano.

**-Hai Sasori-sa... Sasori.**

Akasuna No Sasori a pesar de tener alrededor de 35 años se veía muy joven y no aparentaba su edad.

**-Bueno yo los dejo, supongo que tienen mucho de que hablar.** – Neji se acerco a Hinata y le dijo en vos baja – _**te tardaste!**_

Hinata se sonrojo y rió.

Neji se fue caminando hacia la mansión ya eran las 3 de la tarde y ellos se casarían dentro de 2 horas.

**-Oye no te han dicho que es de mala suerte ver a la novia antes de la boda?**

Sasori rio – **Lo se, pero es que quería hablar contigo antes de este paso tan grande.**

-**Mira yo tengo 35 años aunque no lo aparente y la verdad me siento extraño casándome con una chica de 18 años y pues si nos pidieran tener hijos espero y no lo malinterpretes ni nada.**

Hinata se quedo seria – **Lo se, supongo que solo lo haría por el clan, disculpa si te digo esto tan secamente pero yo no…**

**-Lo se, tu no me amas, pero yo a ti te quiero y espero puedas igualar el sentimiento.** –_Que se lo crea._

……………………………..

Por detrás de un árbol Gaara escuchaba todo y se había dado cuenta de que el futuro esposo de Hinata era su propio primo.

_-No le creo nada…_

Hinata y Sasori pasaron frente al árbol donde se escondía Gaara.

Gaara se hizo hacia atrás para ocultarse mejor; Hinata se dio cuenta de su presencia y sabia que en cualquier momento Sasori también así que decidió distraerlo.

Sasori volteo hacia los árboles, ella le volteo la cara – **Espero poder hacerte feliz** – lo tomo de la cara y lo beso.

Gaara y Sasori se quedaron muy sorprendidos con el acto de la chica.

Hinata miro a Gaara mientras besaba a Sasori y le hizo una seña para que se fuera y pudiera irse sin ser detectado por su futuro esposo.

Al terminar el beso Sasori miro a la chica **– Arigato Hinata**. – le sonrió – _todo va perfecto._

**-Bien Hinata supongo que es hora de que nos vayamos, ya casi es la boda.**

Hinata bajo la cabeza y suspiro – **Si, la boda.**

Se fueron caminando juntos hacia la mansión de la Hyuuga, Sasori dejo que la chica entrara y el se quedo fuera hablando con su padre.

…………………………

…………………

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**


	10. El momento

Hinata se estaba duchando y sentía las gotas que resbalaban por su cara y cuerpo, sentía como si estuviera en los brazos de Gaara, en ningún momento podía dejar de pensar en que se alejaría de su más grande amor y se escaria casando con el primo de este.

Al salir del baño Hanabi su hermana menor se encontraba en su habitación arreglándose.

**-Oneechan, te puedo ayudar a vestir?**

**-Hai Hanabi-chan, no estés triste, todo pasara.** – beso a su hermana menor.

**-Hinata, es que no puedo creer que te cases con un señor de 35 años y aun que no los aparente, me da miedo.**

**-No tiene importancia, de todos modos nadie pudo hacer nada.**

**-Eso crees tu, pero mi padre, gastaba su energía todos los días, por tratar de atrasar la boda y que tu eligieras a tu esposo.**

**-Enserio?** – _mi padre haciendo eso por mi?_

**-Hai, no logro mucho después de todo.**

***Flash back***

**-Otosan! Mi hermana no quiere casarse con un desconocido!**

**-Hanabi, no me levantes la voz, yo no tengo la culpa de que las reglas sean así, agradece que no eres tu. – **se levanto de su asiento.

**-Pero otosan… además solo tiene 18 años!**

**-Lo se hija, aun que sea el líder del clan, los ancianos no quieren entender razones y seguirán con las mismas tradiciones.**

**- Y si algo saliera mal? – **Hanabi puso cara de ¬¬** - Tengo un plan.**

**-De que hablas? **– Hiashi sabia que esa cara no era buena.

**-Mira los ancianos escogen con quien debe casarse no?**

**-Si, pero eso no servirá de nada si no queremos que se case.**

**-Espera otosan, deja te explico.**

**-Los ancianos deciden eso, pero y si hacemos que escojan accidentalmente a otra persona? **

**-De quien hablas? Hinata esta enamorada de alguien? – **_que no sea Naruto!_

**-No padre no es Naruto, es… es que me prometió no decirlo, pero esta es una emergencia… es Sabaku No Gaara.**

**-QUE??!! Es enserio mi hija enamorada del kazekage de Suna…**– suspiro. – **cuando te dijo eso?**

**-En su última misión allá. **

**-Ahora que recuerdo hay una misión próxima en Suna, puedo ponerla e la lista para que vaya y así aun que sea atrasar un poco la boda.**

Continuaron con sus malévolos planes entre padre e hija, pero aun así fracasaron al intentar cambiar de candidato para casarse con Hinata.

Hiashi sostuvo una fuerte discusión con los ancianos quienes ya habían elegido a un muchacho de la aldea del trueno, Hiashi no tenia confianza alguna en esa aldea, y no pudo cambiar su opinión; pero al final le dijeron que escogerían a una persona de la aldea de la Arena.

Hanabi y su padre tenían la esperanza de que fuera Sabaku No Gaara, pero para su mala suerte no fue así, si no que escogieron a su primo Akasuna No Sasori.

*****Fin Flash back*****

**-Arigato Hanabi-oneechan, eres muy considerada conmigo.**

**-Hermana te quiero** – la abrazo. – **Ahora te tienes que cambiar, te espero afuera.**

Hinata abrió la caja donde se encontraba su vestido, era un kimono especial; llevaba un kosode y sobre este un furisode de color entre blanco y beige y el obi en color azul turquesa; su cabello estaba semirecogido con dos broches en azul turquesa.

Dejo que su hermana entrara para ayudarla con su kimono.

**-Hinata, te ves muy bonita, etto… dice papa que ya bajes que ya es hora.**

**-Hai Hanabi, no te preocupes estaré bien** – le dio una sonrisa, aunque sabia que por dentro se le desgarraba el alma.

Hinata bajo hasta la sala principal donde se encontraban su padre, Neji y Hanabi.

Su padre se le acerco y la abrazo **– Perdóname Hinata.**

**-Otosan se que hiciste todo lo posible, pero al final no lo lograste.**

**-Amor espero que seas feliz, te quiero mucho aunque no lo aparente** – la beso en la mejilla – **perdóname por fracasar y, yo quería que te casaras con ese Gaara…**

Hinata se sorprendió – **Quien te lo dijo?**

**-Hanabi me lo contó todo.** – Hinata rió.

Hanabi salio al jardín para sentarse.

**-Hinata **– Neji la miro **– te quiero prima **– la abrazo; no le importo saber que el padre de Hinata los miraba.

**-Espero y seas lo mas feliz que se pueda, todos dicen que no hay mal que por bien no venga. Supongo que algo bueno saldrá de todo esto.**

**-Arigato Neji-kun - **lo beso en la mejilla.

…

.

.

.

La chica volteo a ver a su padre y a su primo; salieron al jardín principal de la mansión, ahí seria la ceremonia donde se casarían Hinata y Sasori.

Una triste melodía comenzó a sonar y Hinata vio como los invitados estaban de pie esperando para que ella entrara, vio a los ancianos del clan, a sus amigos, a conocidos de su padre, a los de la parte secundaria del clan, después miro mas hacia el fondo y logro ver a Sasori esperándola frente a un monje, al lado de este se encontraba un chico alto, de piel blanca, ojos color aqua y cabello rojo… Gaara.

**-Ya viste a Hinata, esta muy bonita** – Sakura estaba tomada del brazo de Sasuke y veía la tristeza de su amiga.

_-Ojala y pudiéramos hacer algo para ayudarla…_ - no por nada era de sus mejores amigos.

Los demás chicos presentes ósea Naruto, Ino, Shikamaru, Temari, Kankuro, Choji, Kiba, Shino, Tenten, Rock Lee y demás personas cercanas a ella sabían que la chica no deseaba la boda. (Temari, Kankuro y Gaara habían ido por que Sasori era su primo)

Hinata caminaba hacia Sasori junto a su padre – _Gaara, hoy es el adiós._

Sasori tomo la mano de la chica y la beso, Hinata sentía como la mirada de Gaara la quemaba por dentro.

El chico no soportaba ver como el amor de su vida se estaba casando con otra persona, con su primo.

……………………

….

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.


	11. Revelacion

.

.

.

La ceremonia estaba a punto de terminar y Gaara seguía ahí sentado solo observando, de ves en cuando notaba como Hinata lo miraba muy rápido como pidiendo ayuda, pero se le hacia imposible hacer algo para responder a su llamado, para salvarla y llevársela lo mas lejos posible… si eso era, debería arruinar lo que quedaba de la boda y tomar a Hinata y llevársela; sabia que era arriesgado pero por el amor de Hinata lo haría sin importarle nada.

**-Solo queda decir sus votos Sasori-san, adelante** – el monje le dio un pedazo de papel.

Trago saliva – **Yo, Akasuna No Sasori, te tomo a ti Hyuuga Hinata como…**

Gaara lo interrumpió – **Tengo algo que decir.**

Todos lo miraron, Hinata volteo y se vieron, ella no comprendía.

**-Disculpa pero estamos en medio de mi boda, primo.**

**-No me importa hay algo que tengo que decir.**

Se paro de su silla – **Hinata estas cometiendo un grave error al casarte con este hombre, el no te ama!**

Sasori se paro frente a Gaara – **Cállate! Tú no sabes lo que siento.**

**-Chicos por favor dejen de pelear, estamos en medio de una boda**. – Hiashi estaba nervioso.

**-No me importa, no te puedes casar Hina, yo te amo y lo sabes!**

Todos miraron a Gaara; los ancianos se pusieron de pie.

**-Chico ya basta, esta dicho todo, Sasori-san es el mejor partido para esto, no podemos cambiar de opinión! Si no guardas silencio te obligaremos a irte.**

**-Sasori no es para Hinata viejos! El solo se quiere casar para obtener los secretos del Byakugan!**

Todos los invitados incluido el monje se sobresaltaron con lo que acababa de decir el chico Hinata se puso de pie y se acerco a su padre.

**-Que demonios estas diciendo?! **– Sasori se acerco a el – **todo lo que el dice es mentira!**

**-Claro que no! **– La menor de las Hyuuga grito – **yo te oí cuando decías que solo te casabas con mi oneechan para obtener los secretos de nuestro clan.**

**-Niña de donde sacas eso? Además no tienen nada que lo pruebe **– tomo a Hinata de la mano y se acerco de nuevo al monje – **prosigamos con la ceremonia por favor.**

Hinata se soltó de Sasori y se sentó.

**-Claro que tengo pruebas **– Hanabi le dio unos pergaminos a su padre.

**-Que es eso, no tiene nada que ver, solo son pergaminos.**

Los ancianos se acercaron – **Pergaminos que contienen sellos para extraer el Byakugan, Jinchurikis, Sharingan y otros dones de línea sucesoria… que significa esto!?**

**-No pueden probar que sea mío!**

**-Claro que podemos, te he estado grabando, he estado esperando este momento.**

**-Gracias Hanabi-chan.**

**-De nada Gaara.**

Hanabi saco una pequeña grabadora de su bolsillo y comenzó a pasar el sonido.

_**Tshhhhhhhhhhrshhhhhhhhhhsshhshsshshh………**_

_**-Bien Sasori ahora infórmame sobre… tsshhhh, sobre la chica esa.**_

_**-Orochimaru-sama se lo esta creyendo todo… tsshhhh… la boda esta a punto de celebrarse… tsshhhh…**_

_**-Eres un fiel partidario Sasori, tsshhhh… ahora quiero que la boda salga bien y después de un tiempo que la familia confíe en ti, la hagas esperar un hijo tuyo tan rápido como sea posible tsshhhh… sabes que tendrá tu línea sucesoria, y cuando mates a la chica tsshhhh… traerás al niño conmigo…. Tsshhhh**_

_**-Bien Orochimaru-sama, a sus ordenes, eso no será difícil.**_

_**-Estamos en contacto Sasori... tsshhhh.**_

Hanabi apago el aparato y se lo dio a los ancianos.

**-Me lo regresan ehh, no se lo vayan a panchar.**

**- Si Hanabi-san O.o**

Todos los invitados, Hinata, Gaara, Hiashi, los ancianos, (el monje XD) estaban muy sorprendidos por lo que habían escuchado hace un momento.

Nadie hacia nada y estaban de pie, esperando…

**-Eso… eso no prueba nada, de seguro esta editado!**

**-Yo no lo creo, ya dilo de una buena ves! **

**-Hahahaha** – Sasori reía muy alto – **con que eso quieres primo?**

Toda la gente se hacia atrás y se quedaba cerca de la puerta de la mansión.

**-Ahora lo sabrás!!!...**

Sasori hizo un jutsu muy rápido, protegiéndose con su marioneta; de su cola salían pequeñas agujas con veneno que iban directo hacia Gaara…

La gente corría hacia adentro y los ancianos, Hinata y Hiashi se quedaron afuera.

Las agujas de Sasori le dieron a Gaara por la espalda… se desvaneció era, Arena.

……………**Dentro de la Mansión………….**

**-Sasuke-kun hay que hacer algo! Debemos ayudar. – **Sakura sacudía a Sasuke.

**-Ya lo se Sakura, pero si nos entrometemos mas personas saldrían heridas!**

**-Además están Gaara y los familiares de Hinata.**

**-Ino tiene razón Sakura, hay que esperar, si las cosas se ponen feas entraremos deacuerdo?**

**-Supongo que eso esta bien. – **Sakura se abrazo de Sasuke.

…………………………………….

……………………..

.

.

.

**-Gaara!!** – la ojiperla gritaba, en esos minutos Gaara ya había sido herido muchas veces por su primo Sasori.

**-No te preocupes Hina, esto no me detendrá.**

**-Y ustedes ancianos porque no ayudan!**

Los ancianos estaban de pie observando la lucha entre Gaara y Sasori.

**-No debemos entrometernos.**

_-Ancianos!_

**-Salgan ya chicos!** – Sasori grito hacia un lado apartado del jardín.

De la nada aparecieron Hidan, Tetsu, Pein y Konan quienes peleaban contra Hiashi y los ancianos.

**-Ya era hora Sasori…** - Konan la chica del equipo corrio hacia un anciano.

Hiashi miraba atentamente a su hija y como estaba llorando y sufriendo por Gaara, el chico que amaba.

Hinata no podía hacer gran cosa, llevaba puesto su kimono de boda y era muy difícil moverse con eso.

Gaara y Sasori por su parte peleaban para quedarse con la chica, Gaara lo hacia por amor y Sasori por cumplir con ordenes de Orochimaru.

……………………………

.

.

.


	12. Perderte de Nuevo eso No

……………………………

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Gaara permanecía de pie frente a la marioneta que protegía a Sasori, estaba atrapado, quería ir por Hinata y ponerla a salvo, pero sabia que si se movía Sasori lo atacaría por la espalda.

_**-Hinata…**_ - susurro y recordó las palabras de la chica.

*****Flash back*****

…**los sentimientos… no deben interponerse en mi camino.**

**-…- **Hinata se quedo en silencio viendo como Gaara, ese ser al que todos temían había sufrido igual o mas que ella.

**-A veces hay que interponerlos para lograr nuestros mas valiosos objetivos**- lo miro la ojiperla.

*****Fin flash Back*****

**-Tan rápido te cansaste primo?** – Sasori sabia que estaba a punto de vencerlo.

**-No me rindo tan fácil idiota…** - se limpio la sangre de la boca y se enderezo.

Sasori se puso en guardia, a pesar de ser mas fuerte que su prima sabia muy bien que era muy buen peleador y tenia un instinto asesino.

Sasori se abalanzo contra el tratando de herirlo con una de sus agujas, Gaara salto hacia un lado y después retrocedió, su primo era muy rápido.

Gaara salto hacia atrás muy cerca de Hinata.

**-No te preocupes ya casi lo venzo… **

La arena que estaba a disposición de Gaara era muy poca, casi no había arena en ese jardín.

Sasori lo sabia y decidió atacar; con un movimiento rápido se puso junto a el y se quito su escudo-marioneta.

**-Prefiero hacer esto a la antigua… "primo"** – Puso un kunai en el cuello de Gaara y otro lo encajo en su espalda.

Gaara grito de dolor, lo que hizo reaccionar a Hinata, la chica sabia que era muy arriesgado tratar de salvar a Gaara, pero debía hacerlo.

**-Ya te dije que aun no me rindo.**

**-Esto no se trata de quien se rinde, si no de quien muere primero. – **encajo mas el kunai.

Gaara tenía los ojos casi en blanco y la piel más pálida de lo común, estaba perdiendo demasiada sangre con esa herida.

Hinata, Hiashi y los ancianos aunque peleaban podían ver como Gaara se estaba muriendo.

_-Hinata…_

*****Flash back*****

- …**A veces hay que interponerlos para lograr nuestros mas valiosos objetivos**…

…………………………..

**- …No llores**- Gaara la tomo del rostro- **es una debilidad.**

…………………………..

**-Quiero volver a sentir tu calor.-**se acerco mas a ella y la tomo del brazo.

**-Suéltame.**

**-No…**

…………………

**-Hinata, por favor quiero volver a sentir…**

**-Gaara-kun**

………………………**..**

El tomo la mano de Hinata quien solo se sonrojo, el sonreía mientras la tomaba de la cintura, comenzaron a bailar mientras todos los miraban con asombro, a ellos parecía no importarles.

…………………………….

Gaara se puso de pie y la tomo en sus brazos, la beso y la miro.

**-Gaara..ku...n**

**-Hinata.**

……………………

**-Gaara-kun gracias por estar conmigo.**

*****Fin flash back*****

A Gaara se le llenaba la cabeza de recuerdos, los recuerdos más hermosos que tenia sobre ella; de la nada comenzó a llorar de la forma mas honesta y linda posible, lloraba en silencio.

**-Si que eres débil primito, ya hasta llorando estas… ya no te haré sufrir mas…** - Sasori quito la mano de su espalda y dejo el kunai encajado.

Coloco a Gaara frente a el y lo puso de rodillas, Gaara intentaba con sus ultimas fuerzas y con su ultimo aliento subir la arena por su cuerpo para matarlo, pero ya no podía.

**-Hin..a...ta**… - casi vencido por el cansancio y por Sasori dijo el nombre de su amada antes de morir.

Hinata solo observaba, no podía permitir que le arrebataran a la persona que mas amaba.

Después de unos segundos reacciono y se puso de pie, nadie la observaba y aprovecho ese pequeño momento.

**-… ya es hora, adiós primito…** - Sasori subió la mano.

**-No, no es su hora, es la tuya** – con el Jukken Hinata lo golpeo en los puntos de chakra cerca de su corazón.

**-Queee!, que me has hecho… agghh, agghh, agghh **– el golpe de la chica le causo un paro respiratorio llevándolo a la muerte.

Sasori cayó de espaldas, ya muerto y Gaara estaba casi desmayado; Hinata se agacho para abrazarlo.

**-No Gaara, no me hagas esto… no me dejes…** - lo beso.

**-Hina… sabes que... te amo.**

**-No Gaara** – el chico dejaba de apretar la mano de Hinata mientras cerraba los ojos - **No me hagas esto! Despierta!!!!**

Gaara tenía los ojos cerrados, sujetando la mano de Hinata, la chica lloraba sobre su pecho.

Su padre se acerco – **Hinata estas bien?**

**-No… padre… no**

**-Gaara-san…**

Las personas que también habían ido con Sasori habían escapado al ver como Hinata lo mataba.

…………………………………..

……..

.

.

.

.

.


	13. El comienzo

Pido mil disculpas por nunca dar agradecimientos pero, es que como nunca tengo tiempo para poner algo decente no escribo nada, solo subo Cáp y me voy, saben porque? Por la odiosa y maldita tarea ¬¬

Pero bueno muchas gracias a todos los que me han mandado reviews me alientan día con día para seguir este fic, por supuesto no será lo único que sepan de mi tengo otras 2 o 3 historias en proceso que me gustaría compartir con ustedes. Muchas gracias a todos sobre todo a:

**Uzumaki zoe, Chetza, kittirasi, Rasiel, , ****tsuki kuro**** y ****GaaraAndHinataBestForever****. **Ojala y sigan leyendo y si tengo algún error o ustedes dudas o comentarios lo que sea no duden en decírmelo que para eso estoy aquí, para recibir criticas de todo tipo.

…………………………………..

Sakura y los demás salieron corriendo de la mansión.

**-Gaara…** - Kankuro abrazo a Temari.

**-No Temari no llores…**

**-Hinata estas bien, no te hirieron?**

**-No Sakura, el…**

Sakura vio a Gaara, parecía como si estuviera dormido.

**-Déjame revisarlo… con permiso todos!**

Sakura acumulo chakra en sus manos y comenzó a revisar los signos vitales del pelirrojo, se agacho para tratar de escuchar su corazón.

**-Aun tiene pulso y le late el corazón, pero van disminuyendo, rápido hay que llevarlo al hospital!**

Todos se apartaron mientras Sasuke lo cargaba y se lo llevaba.

**-Hinata te espero allá, con permiso, tenemos que irnos rápido Sasuke! – **_Haré lo que este en mis manos Hina!_

La mayoría de los invitados se habían ido cuando había empezado la pelea entre Sasori y Gaara; Hinata se levanto del suelo con su vestido cubierto de sangre.

**-Hinata ve y cámbiate rápido, tienes que estar con el.**

**-Arigato otosan.**

La chica corrió a su habitación y se puso lo primero que saco, se limpio las lagrimas y salio de su casa.

_-Hinata sabes que estará bien, no te preocupes, sabes que vivirá por ti… solo por ti._

Corría tan rápido como podía, no le importaba estar cansada, debía llegar rápido para estar junto a Gaara, junto a su novio, ese era su lugar y siempre lo seria; pensaba que aunque fuera lo peor tal ves debía estar a tiempo para pasar unos últimos momentos con el.

……………………………………

Después de unos minutos llego al hospital, estaba repleto de personas y no sabia con quien acudir, volteaba a todos lados para encontrar a alguien.

Vio a Shizune – **Shizune-chan no has visto a Sakura o Sasuke por aquí?**

**-Vienes por Gaara-kun? Se fueron a la sala de operaciones.**

**-Pero, que le paso?** – la chica se tapo la boca.

**-Tiene graves heridas en todo su cuerpo y perdió mucha sangre, no te preocupes seguro todo sale bien.**

**-Arigato Shizune-chan.**

Se fue corriendo en busca de la sala de operaciones, llego y fuera de esta se encontraban Sasuke, Ino, Kankuro, Temari, Naruto y sus demás amigos con los que contaba.

**-Sasuke-kun como esta Gaara?**

Sasuke tenia la ropa manchada en sangre – **No tengo idea Hinata y no te quiero dar falsas esperanzas, perdió mucha sangre…**

**-No Sasuke, no me digas eso** – comenzó a llorar y Sasuke la abrazo.

**-Hinata no te preocupes Gaara es fuerte, no se rinde tan fácilmente** – Kankuro y Temari trataban de alegrarla.

**-Hinata-chan Gaara es igual de fuerte que yo "dattebayo" de seguro solo son unos rasguños.**

**-Arigato Naruto-kun.**

Se sentó junto a Temari, quien abrazaba a Kankuro.

**-Hinata… arigato.**

**-Pero yo no he hecho nada, por que me das las gracias?**

**-Por hacer cambiar a Gaara, sin ti no seria el de ahora **– abrazo a la chica.

Pasaron mas de tres horas y aun no tenían noticias sobre el estado de Gaara, se imaginaban lo peor, aun que no quisieran, era inevitable.

Hinata estaba sentada y medio recostada en los hombros de su primo, quien había llagado poco tiempo después que ella.

Neji tenía el semblante muy sereno y serio.

Temari estaba dormida en los brazos de Kankuro, quien platicaba con Ino; y Shikamaru estaba de pie junto a ellos.

Sasuke se limpiaba la sangre de las manos y del rostro; mientras que Naruto corría de aquí para allá en busca de novedades sobre el pelirrojo.

De repente de la nada apareció Sakura con un semblante cansado.

**-Sakura-chan!** – Sasuke se paro.

**-Chicos antes de que me pregunten como esta, déjenme respirar un poco.**

Se apartaron un poco de ella y se sentó, tomo agua y respiro profundo.

**-Después de mucho esfuerzo logramos mantenerlo a salvo, solo falta que terminen de vendarlo y lo subirán a su habitación.**

Hinata estaba preocupada.

**-Pero esta bien?**

**-Claro Hina, no te preocupes, es muy fuerte después de todo** – Hinata sonrió.

……………..

.

.

.

.

.

Subieron a Gaara a su habitación donde la primera en verlo fue Hinata.

**-Gaara, te sientes bien?**

**-Claro que si, además con tu compañía me siento feliz.**

**-Hinata creo que hay que pensar en casarnos.**

Hinata se quedo muda y se empezó a ahogar con el pedazo de comía que tenia.

**-Ca-casarnos? **– la chica se sonrojo.

**-Adoro que aun después de todo este tiempo te sigas sonrojando – **comenzaron a reír.

**-Pero no es muy pronto?**

**-No me importa ya te quiero conmigo** – la beso – **por favor.**

**-Lo pensare.**

**-Pero…**

**-Estoy bromeando, claro que me quiero casar contigo **– lo abrazo.


	14. Buenas Noticias

Después de varios días, por fin les dejo la continuación. Espero les guste disfrútenlo mucho mande reviews. :D

.

.

.

Después de alrededor de 3 meses el día de su boda había llegado.

La ceremonia ya estaba por terminar.

**-Supongo que esta vez es real y no habrá ninjas locos**.

Todos los invitados rieron con el comentario el monje.

**-Adelante hijo**

Gaara trago saliva **– Hyuuga** **Hinata te tomo como mi esposa, para…** – se quedo callado y suspiro, no quería repetir esas palabras tontas que en realidad no quería decir, tenia que darle a Hinata unas palabras que verdaderamente vinieran de el.

**-Que pasa Gaara? **– apretó su mano.

**-Nada Hinata, mira solo quiero decirte que en este tiempo, que a pesar de todo lo que hemos pasado, lo que tuvimos que enfrentar y lo que tuvimos que sacrificar… quiero decirte que a pesar de todo eso nunca deje de amarte, te amo, por todas las cosas que hicimos **– Hinata se sonrojo y Gaara tomo su mano – **que día a día me enamore mas de ti y ahora quiero compartir el resto de mi vida contigo, sea donde sea, yo solo quiero que estés conmigo, por favor acepta esto como símbolo de mi amor.**

Gaara puso el anillo en la mano de Hinata, fue un momento mágico, sintieron lo mismo que aquella ves en la aldea de la arena…

*****Flash Back*****

…La melodía iba subiendo el volumen y ellos junto con su compás se iban haciendo uno solo.

**-Gaara-kun…yo**

**-No digas nada Hinata, ya se lo que quiero… quiero que estés siempre conmigo.**

**-Pero es que yo…**

**-Se lo que te pasa, sin querer oí tu platica con Sasuke.**- la miraba a los ojos y ella solo se sonrojaba.

**-Pero no podremos estar juntos.**

**-Pues disfrutemos este tiempo que nos queda.**

Siguieron bailando mientras sus almas llenas de dolor y sufrimiento se volvían una sola, poco a poco se iban complementando más y se sentían mas unidos.

El chakra de ambos se colocaba alrededor suyo, era como si se controlaran solos, el cakra de Gaara era rojo y el de Hinata de un azul intenso, mientras se movían bailando, sus chakras también lo hacían, como protegiéndolos.

*****Fin Flash Back*****

-**Gaara yo… te acepto como mi esposo, te amo y se que nuestro amor va a trascender, lo se porque nuestro amor es, -** lo miro a los ojos – **un amor diferente.**

**-Bueno chicos esto no es lo acostumbrado pero como veo lo que han dicho ha sido muy sincero, supongo que es hora de bendecirlos por su matrimonio.**

El monje hizo unas señas en signo de bendición y se retiro del lugar.

Gaara y Hinata se quedaron unos minutos mas ahí parados uno frente al otro solo mirándose, esperando.

**-Hinata, te amo.**

**-Gaara yo también te amo.**

Fueron las palabras mas sinceras que se pudieron haber dicho, ellos estaban destinados a estar juntos a ser el uno para el otro, a ser una familia.

……………………………..

.

.

.

.

Todos estaban es sus casas la fiesta seria hasta en la noche y seria hasta entonces cuando Gaara y Hinata vivirían juntos, habían acordado que la heredera seria Hanabi y que Hinata iría con Gaara a Suna para vivir allá, el como Kazekage no debía descuidar sus obligaciones.

**-Hinata-oneechan! Te ves hermosa!, Aunque creo que has engordado un poco? – **se burlo.

**-Arigato Hanabi-chan – **abrazo a su hermana** – estoy muy nerviosa.**

**-Ya de que, lo peor ya paso, ahora solo será una fiesta.**

Las hermanas Hyuuga rieron y la pequeña abrazo a la mayor.

**-Haber Hina hay algo que no me hayas dicho?**

La ojiperla sonrió tímidamente – **Hay esta bien, eres mi hermana a ti no te lo puedo ocultar** – suspiro.

Hanabi la miraba asustada y algo incrédula.

**-Estoy embarazada, tengo 3 meses.**

Hanabi no daba crédito a lo que oía, su hermana Hinata Hyuuga embarazada, eso solo significaba una cosa… su hermana no era tan seria ni tan santa como todos creían. Se quedaron en silencio unos momentos.

**-Kiaaaaaaaa! Hina-chan!** – la pequeña grito y salto como loca, abrazando a su hermana.

**-Si Hanabi-chan, serás tía.**

La chica a pesar de ser joven aun no le importaba en lo absoluto estar en ese estado, es realidad le daba mucho gusto saber que dentro de ella se encontraba el fruto del inmenso amor que se tenían.

**-Supongo que Gaara-kun ya lo sabe no?**

**-No Hanabi, supongo que le daré la noticia esta noche.**

Frunció el entrecejo con preocupación** -Y otosan?**

**-Si el ya esta enterado, esta muy contento.**

**-Hay Hinata me alegro tanto de que por fin seas feliz con la persona que verdaderamente quieres** – XD

**-Lo se Hanabi, yo también me alegro, pero dejemos de hablar de mi; supongo que has de tener por lo menos a alguien que te guste no?**

Hanabi se sonrojo un poco **– Etto… pues hay alguien si, pero es mayor que yo... No creo que sea conveniente salir con el, ni nada.**

**-Te refieres a Kiba-kun?**

La pequeña se sorprendió y se tapo la cara – **Hai.**

_-Lo sabia!_** – **Hinata se rió** – Hay niña era de imaginarse pero no creerás que tu no le gustas a el o si?**

**-Por? El te ha dicho algo sobre mí? -** la pequeña se entusiasmo.**  
**

**-Pues no así directamente, pero podría ser, no se.**

Ambas chicas se miraron y se sonrieron.

**-Hay bueno ya Hina dejemos mis amoríos no correspondidos y quédate quieta para ayudarte a peinar.**

Las hermanas Hyuuga se quedaron unos momentos más en la habitación arreglándose para la que seria, la noche mas larga de Hinata.

* * *


End file.
